1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple functional health device, and especially to a novel design wherein by repeatedly apply release pressure to the human body, the activities of muscle and blood vessel are improved so that the health of the human body is also improved. Meanwhile, the present invention can serve to measure the blood pressure and pulse. Further, human acupuncture points can be massaged by the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of society and life, modern people takes much attention to his (or her) or friend's health. Thus, devices for health are widely installed indoors, which may attain similar functions as some outdoor devices and has the functions of massage and dredging blood. One of such kind of prior art device includes an air transmission machine, a gas transmission tube, a gas inflation clothes with long sleeves, a gas inflation long trousers. As a user wears the gas inflation clothes of gas inflation trousers, the gas inflation clothes and the gas inflation trousers are connected to the air transmission machine through gas transmission tubes. The air transmission machine is installed with pressure regulator which output air to the gas inflation clothes and the gas inflation trousers so as to inflate continuously and then a pressure is applied to the human body. When the pressure attain a predetermined value, the system will release air. When the pressure is reduced to a predetermined value or for a predetermined time period, air is inflated again. Thus pressure is increased and decreased repeatedly. Therefore, the blood vessel of human body is stimulated and the health effect of the blood transmission with oxygen will be attained. Thus, the organizations under skins will be stimulated, and grease is consumed, so that the user will become thinner. Moreover, the blood vessels will become more elastic.
However, in the prior art health machine, in order that the arms, legs and other components of body may suffer pressure, thus gas inflation clothes with long sleeves and gas inflation long trousers are prepared. A used can not select the part for stimulation, for example, only arms or legs, or some part of body, such as waist. When a user wears gas inflation trousers, the bottom, calves, and thighs must suffer from stimulation at the same time. Thus activity of the prior art device is bad and some trouble is induced. Moreover, over-stimulation will occur so that the user will feel uncomfortable. Although Taiwan Patent Publication No. "Pneumatic foot massaging device". However, such prior art machine only locally stimulates foot or arms or waists. Thus it can not be used to the whole body.
In other aspect the conventional pneumatic blood circulation health device increases and decreases pressure repeatedly so as to stimulate the circulation of blood or compress grease. While other feature in pressure variation can not be effectively used. For example, thus the gas inflation trouser, gas inflation clothes and gas inflation tubes encloses the body tightly. Thus, the blood pressure and pulse are easily sensed by using this feature. Other functions for releasing ache of muscle and fatigue can not be developed by using the tight adhesion of the gas inflation trousers, gas inflation clothes and gas inflation tubes.